The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 21 - Fievel and Olivia Become Adults/A Happy Ending
(Fade to morning with Fievel, who is still unconscious, on the beach and Olivia watching sadly, yet dreamily, from a distance. Flaversham and Timothy look on.) *Flaversham/Triton: She really does love him, doesn't she, Timothy? *Timothy/Sebastian: Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives. *Flaversham/Triton: You always say that? (sighs) Then I guess there's just one problem left. *Timothy/Sebastian: And what's that, Your Majesty? *Flaversham/Triton: How much I'm going to miss her. (With that, Flaversham places his trident on the water flatly while pointing it in Olivia's direction. At the same time, magic comes through the ripples of the water from Flaversham's trident, goes towards Olivia, and soon touches her. All of a sudden, the mouse's mertail starts to glow, and she is turning into a 15-year-old version of herself. When Olivia looks down at her glowing mertail and her female changes, her surprised look quickly goes into a smile of excitement. She then looks at Flaversham and Timothy, who are smiling at her.) (Upon waking up, Fievel wakes up and shakes his head. Then he looks at himself. He realizes he has turned into a 17-year-old version of himself. And then, he sees Olivia coming out of the water once again a normal mouse and a 15-year-old one, wearing a light yellow glittering tank dress.) (An ecstatic smile forms on Fievel's face upon seeing his true love. He starts walking in her direction, but suddenly starts running towards her. Soon, he picks up Olivia spins she around, and lands her on her bare feet. Then the two adult mice hug each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Fievel and Olivia look at each other passionately. Then, they kiss, which fades into the kiss on their wedding day. On that day, wedding bells are ringing.) (Fievel is now wearing an adult version of his repaired prince clothes he had on earlier when he was a kid, and Olivia is wearing an adult version of a royal light yellow ball gown over a white underdress and light yellow bloomers, along with a gold tiara and necklace and light yellow shoes and silk gloves to match.) (Pal pops out of nowhere and licks the two on each cheek.) (The crowd cheers and claps their hands as they are super happy for this marriage, even Mrs. Judson, who is crying on Basil's trench coat.) (Below, Olivia's family is also happy, including her sisters, who are waving and wishing her good luck.) (Tiger picks up Pudge so that Olivia could kiss him. After Olivia does so, Tiger lowers Pudge as he waves goodbye to her.) (Timothy is sitting on the re-baked wedding cake with tears in his eyes. But he is attacked by Ludwig. He beats Ludwig up by cutting the rope with his buckteeth and letting the mast hit him in the beak, causing all of Ludwig's teeth to come out and him to fall down. Timothy then returns to the sea.) *Timothy/Sebastian: Yes! Thank you, thank you. (Flaversham rises up out of the water so that he could hug his fully-grown daughter.) *Olivia/Ariel: I love you, daddy. (Big finale while "Part of Your World" music plays. Flaversham lets go before Olivia blows him a kiss. He shoots a rainbow with lots of glitter from his trident as the ship sails off as Olivia and Fievel kiss.) Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Just you and me And I can be Part of your world Category:Nixcorr26 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts